Connected
by CommadoreRobespierre
Summary: When the Twelfth Doctor spies an exasperated man attempting to use the exterior Tardis phone, he cannot resist becoming involved in what proves to be much more than a simple medical emergency. It quickly becomes apparent that the Cybermen are back with a new devious plot and it's up to the Doctor and Clara to stop them before the entire Earth is converted!


Ext. Lakeside Park bench - day

The man sitting pensively at the bench doesn't seem to notice the clear blue sky or the sparkling water. The gleeful shouts of nearby children on play equipment don't reach his ears. His eyebrows are creased deep in thought as he contemplates something of gravitas, so much so that the DOCTOR is startled by the little girl who has been observing him curiously for the last five seconds.

LITTLE GIRL

Why are you sad?

DOCTOR

What makes you think I'm sad?

LITTLE GIRL

Your face is all line-y.

DOCTOR

Ah. Well, it's an old face.

LITTLE GIRL

I'm six and three quarters and I'm not sad.

DOCTOR

I'm not sad because I'm old. I'm said becau-

MOTHER

Angie! There you are. What did I tell you about always staying where I can see you! Stop bothering this poor man-

DOCTOR

No, she's no-

MOTHER

-Come on!

The MOTHER (34) leads the little girl away. The Doctor closes his mouth and watches as the little girl reaches the playground and launches herself at the monkey bars with reckless aplomb. He sighs a very heavy sigh.

Ext. Tardis in the Park - Day

The Doctor trudges towards the Tardis, still deep in thought, when LLOYD (23) sprints to a halt beside it. Lloyd frantically tries the main doors, notices the phone box compartment, flings it open and grabs the phone. His ear is jammed against the receiver listening intently when the Doctor reaches him.

DOCTOR

It isn't connected.

LLOYD

What? How do you know?

DOCTOR

It's my phone.

LLOYD

This is your police box? Are you with the police? Please, you've got to help me. My fiancee is having some sort of reaction! She just collapsed and my phone is out of battery, I don't know what's happening to her. I need to call an ambulance, please-

The Doctor comes to a decision.

DOCTOR

Show me.

Lloyd looks relieved and leads the Doctor at a run, glancing back at intervals to make sure he's still following.

Ext. Park Lawn - day

JULIE (22) lies prone on the grass, eyes wide and staring. She makes a noise as they approach, but is unable to speak. Her entire body is stiff and tense.

LLOYD

Jules, I found a Doctor.

The Doctor goes to touch her and pauses, hand above her wrist, sensing something as Lloyd comforts her.

LLOYD

You'll be okay, I promise. We'll look after y-

DOCTOR

Don't touch her!

The Doctor forcefully bats Lloyd's hand away as he goes to stroke her cheek. Lloyd is not impressed with this.

LLOYD

What are you doing!

DOCTOR

There's an electrical field surrounding her body, all the hairs on her skin are standing up. Look at her hair, like she's rubbed a balloon against it.

Lloyd looks and cannot argue with the strands of charged hair sticking up from Julie's head.

DOCTOR

Powerful enough to paralyse her.

The Doctor continues to examine her closely without touching her skin.

LLOYD

I got shocked when she first fell, I thought it was just static electricity.

DOCTOR

Worse. Much worse. And stronger now, by the look of it. What were you doing before she fell?

LLOYD

Just walking. Talking about the wedding. She was trying to get something on her phone to work, but it kept crashing-

DOCTOR

Where's the phone now?

LLOYD

Um. She was holding it-in her hand, I guess.

The Doctor moves to Julie's right hand. Sure enough, something is clenched inside it. He takes out his sonic screwdriver and scans it.

LLOYD

What kind of Doctor are you?

DOCTOR

It's the phone, I'm sure of it. Had anything changed about the phone recently? When did it stop working?

LLOYD

I don't know. She mentioned it going a bit glitchy yesterday, but she thought she'd fixed it. Is she going to be okay?

The Doctor finally looks properly at Lloyd and takes in the earnest fear.

DOCTOR

I can help her, I'm probably the only person in the universe who can.

He goes back to sonicking, making his way up to her head.

LLOYD

What's wrong with her?

DOCTOR

It's not just paralysing her. Something has turned her phone into a powerful neural disrupter.

He checks her eyes again.

DOCTOR

And it's put her into a coma.

LLOYD

What?

DOCTOR

It's alright, she's stable. Something wants her alive, but completely incapacitated.

LLOYD

Wait, someone did this to her?

DOCTOR

No, pay attention: something. (he turns to Lloyd) Now, you. What's your name?

LLOYD

Lloyd. That's Julie.

DOCTOR

Lloyd, I need you to make a decision. I can override the device, but there's no guarantee it won't make things worse. I'd say there's about a forty percent chance that she destabilises.

LLOYD

What does that mean?

DOCTOR

She's in a coma. She might not come out of it. But she will be able to receive medical attention if that's the case.

LLOYD

And there's a sixty percent chance this will fix her?

DOCTOR

Yes. But thirty-five percent of all statistics are made up.

Lloyd frowns, exasperated and on the edge of tears.

DOCTOR

That was a joke. I should stop doing those. (he looks up and frowns again) And there's something else.

LLOYD

What?

DOCTOR

Something bad is coming this way and I don't know if I can stop it. It's going to take her, and if we're lucky, kill us.

LLOYD

If we're lucky?!

The sound is clear now, it is the unmistakable sound of the heavy, rhythmic footsteps of something not altogether human.

DOCTOR

Lloyd, I need your decision now.

The sound gets closer and something big and silver marches towards them. It is a Cyberman, and it is enough to make up Lloyd's mind.

LLOYD

Do it.

The Doctor sonics Julie's hand until sparks fly from beneath it. Julie's limbs relax and her eyelids fall.

DOCTOR

Pick her up.

Lloyd doesn't need to be told twice and maneuvers her over his shoulder in a firemans hold.

DOCTOR

Follow me, quickly.

They run as the Cyberman, realising what is happening, fires at the space they just vacated.

Ext. Park Path - Day

Lloyd shouts breathlessly from behind the Doctor.

LLOYD

What is that thing?

DOCTOR

(calling over his shoulder)

Cyberman! Human turned machine! And not the good kind!

LLOYD

There's a good kind?!

EXT. TARDIS IN THE PARK - DAY

They reach the Tardis and the Doctor pushes through the doors, followed by Lloyd.

Int. Tardis - Day

DOCTOR

Put her down, then follow the hallway to your right until you get to the kitchen and bring some water.

Lloyd obeys and leaves. The Doctor Julie checks for a pulse.

DOCTOR

No. Come on!

He grabs a defibrallator from beneath the Tardis console and applies it to Julie's chest.

DOCTOR

Come on, Julie!

Still no pulse. He tries again and again. Julie takes a ragged breath and coughs. She opens her eyes.

DOCTOR

Hello. You look shocked.

She loses consciousness before she can respond.

DOCTOR

Clearly the jokes have to go.

The Doctor sits collecting himself for a moment before opening up her stiff hand. What was formally a phone has implanted itself into her palm, resembling a flat pack circuit. Lloyd arrives with a glass of water. He stops and gazes at Julie, unable to bring himself to ask the question.

DOCTOR

She'll be fine.

LLOYD

(exhaling)

Thank God. Thank you. I-thank you.

DOCTOR

Give us some water, would you?

LLOYD

Oh, I thought it was for her.

DOCTOR

She's just been lying there, I had to run around saving her!

Lloyd hands him the glass and he gulps down the water.

LLOYD

What just happened?

DOCTOR

Something your fiancee downloaded must have been a cyber bug, it caused the phone to reprogram itself into a neural disrupter.

The Doctor remembers Julie's hand and examines the phone implant more closely.

LLOYD

Wait, that's her phone?

DOCTOR

You really haven't been paying attention. It reprogrammed itself. I'm going to remove it while she's still unconscious, you might want to look away.

The Doctor gets out his sonic screwdriver and gently eases the phone from Julie's palm. Underneath is raw and bloody, the Doctor efficiently sets about cleaning and dressing the wound. Lloyd inhales sharply as he catches sight of it.

DOCTOR

What did I tell you? And no breathing over my shoulder - it makes me feel like I'm being chased.

LLOYD

Sorry.

Julie stirs.

DOCTOR

Oh no. Lloyd, come back here. I need you to keep her calm.

Julie becomes aware of her wound and begins to panic.

LLOYD

Jules, hey, it's me. It's okay.

JULIE

Why does my hand hurt? What happened? Who is he?

LLOYD

It's difficult to explain...your phone sort of burned you.

DOCTOR

You were also severely electrocuted, so no standing up just yet and no getting all panicky.

JULIE

Panicky?

The Doctor packs away the medical equipment and moves over to the console with the remains of Julie's phone.

JULIE

Where are we?

LLOYD

A police box, except it can't be, so I don't know.

JULIE

That made no sense.

LLOYD

Yep.

DOCTOR

Lloyd, give me your phone.

Lloyd obeys and fishes his phone from his pocket.

JULIE

I don't understand.

DOCTOR

You're sitting in the Tardis: Time and Relative Dimension in Space. In your words, a time machine which also travels through space. And while we're at it, your phone was programmed to paralyse you by the Cybermen - a part human part machine race from another planet - and aliens exist. I should know, I am one. I'm the Doctor, by the way.

JULIE

(beat)

What?

DOCTOR

Lloyd, explain.

Julie looks expectantly to Lloyd.

LLOYD

Um. So, apparently we're in a spaceship. And he's actually an alien. And there were these big robot men trying to kill us.

DOCTOR

Not bad for a pudding head.

LLOYD

A wha-?

DOCTOR

Catch.

The Doctor throws back the phone, which hits Lloyd in the chest. He fumbles to catch it on the rebound.

DOCTOR

It's safe. Or at least, I can't find anything nefarious. Which begs the question: how many phones out there are safe, and how many are weapons of the Cybermen? (to Julie) Did you download anything recently?

JULIE

No.

DOCTOR

What about unusual messages? Anything out of the ordinary at all?

JULIE

No, nothing.

LLOYD

Why are the Cybermen doing this? Are we at war with them? How can we be at war with them and not even know it?

DOCTOR

The Cybermen have been trying to convert other humans for years; this isn't the first time they've invaded your planet.

LLOYD

Convert?

DOCTOR

To change the form, character or function of something.

LLOYD

I know that-

DOCTOR

In this case, to convert human to cyborg. You lose all emotion, and depending upon your personal spirituality, your soul.

JULIE

And they tried to do that to me?

DOCTOR

Yes.

JULIE

And you saved me?

DOCTOR

Yes.

JULIE

Thank you.

DOCTOR

Don't mention it. I mean that literally. If word about this spreads there'll be global panic, and that never ends well.

LLOYD

Somehow I don't think anyone would believe us anyway.

DOCTOR

Wonderful. Well, it's been lovely cheating death with you, but I have a lot of work to do. You should be safe to leave now.

JULIE

But-but what about the Cybermen?

DOCTOR

I wouldn't worry about them.

LLOYD

Why not?

DOCTOR

Because. You know what they say...

LLOYD

What do they say?

DOCTOR

I don't know. That's the point, you're supposed to know! It's an Earth expression.

JULIE

Will they come after us?

DOCTOR

Possibly. Then again, a piano could fall on you. Statistically speaking-

LLOYD

No more statistics!

DOCTOR

You'll be fine. Look, here's the number for the Tardis. (he scribbles down a number, passing it to Julie) Call me if you see anything unusual.

LLOYD

I thought you said the phone wasn't connected.

DOCTOR

The outside one isn't.

JULIE

Wouldn't we be safer here with you? We could help.

DOCTOR

No.

JULIE

Why not?

DOCTOR

It's complicated. I'm an alien, you're human. I live dangerously, and I do better alone.

JULIE

That's not true.

DOCTOR

How do you know? I almost killed you trying to save you!

JULIE

No one does better alone.

The Doctor's jaw clenches and he struggles to stop himself from retorting, knowing it won't help. Julie sees that she has hit a nerve and leans closer into Lloyd's arms. Finally-

DOCTOR

You need to rest.

EXT. PARK PATH - DAY

Lloyd and Julie look back at the space the Tardis so recently occupied, mouths agape in awe.

LLOYD

Pinch me. Ow! (he pinches her back)

JULIE

Ow! I didn't ask you to pinch me!

LLOYD

You were about to. I can tell.

JULIE

How can this be real?

LLOYD

I don't know, but it is. I'm just glad you're okay. How are you feeling?

JULIE

A bit light-headed, actually. Do you mind if we sit for a bit?

LLOYD

Not at all.

They find a patch of grass and sit, enjoying the quiet.

INT. TARDIS

The Doctor pilots the Tardis.

DOCTOR

(to the Tardis)

Well, isn't this nice? Just you and me. (beat) Oh, don't you start! I tried, I've got nothing to go on. What am I supposed to do? Sit there with those pudding heads and wait for something to happen? I'm not being judgmental! Alright, I am being judgmental! I'm old, it happens!

He leans against the console tiredly.

DOCTOR

It's alright for you, you don't keep changing like this. You know who you are, you know I'll never give up on you.

The Tardis stops traveling with a jolt. The Doctor checks the displays and realises there is no cause.

DOCTOR

What are you doing?

The Tardis doors swing open and the Doctor looks towards the familiar sound quizzically, then back to the Tardis console. The Tardis is quiet. He frowns and makes his way to the door, peering outside.

DOCTOR

What? What do you want me to see? There's nothing here, just space. The same space I've seen a thousand times before! Oh...

As he gazes outwards, more and more stars appear in the Doctor's field of vision. A nebula swirls in the distance and something clicks inside of him.

DOCTOR

It's never the same.

He sits and swings his legs over the edge of the Tardis.

DOCTOR

It's so beautiful. People swear by the stars. Oaths of love or revenge; they look up to the endless night and dream. Anything seems possible when you contemplate infinity. I remember dreaming as a child on Gallifrey, before I found you. (he pats the side of the Tardis affectionately) Where are they now? Faded, lost to the distant galaxies. A Dalek looked inside me and saw hatred.

Int. Clara's Bedroom - Night

CLARA gazes out at the same stars and wonders about the Doctor. She wears jeans and a well fitted long sleeved green top, covered by a fluffy purple dressing gown. She half expects to glimpse the Tardis twirling through space and smiles to herself as she reminisces her previous adventures.

INT. TARDIS

The Doctor continues to ponder the majesty of space.

DOCTOR

It's a common element, you know, space. Every planet in every galaxy looks up to the same sparkling sky, united by the distant stars. We're not often still, are we? We never pause to contemplate the universe. I could be anyone in this moment...but a Dalek looked inside me and saw hatred.

INT. CLARA'S BEDROOM - DUSK

Clara takes a photo of the starry sky with her phone. She texts it to the Doctor.

INT. TARDIS

A message tone from within the Tardis. The Doctor cocks his head and gets up to check. He picks up a mobile phone and opens the text from Clara. He smiles and calls her.

INTERCUT WITH:

INT. CLARA'S BEDROOM - Night

Clara answers gleefully.

CLARA

I thought you'd never call.

DOCTOR

I'm sorry.

CLARA

For what?

DOCTOR

Not trusting you enough.

CLARA

You're learning, then.

DOCTOR

Hopefully.

CLARA

So, what's wrong?

DOCTOR

Why do you say that?

CLARA

I can tell. Come on, out with it. How can I help?

DOCTOR

You're such a teacher. (beat) I can't stop thinking about that Dalek.

CLARA

The one we fixed.

DOCTOR

I joined my consciousness with it, and it looked right inside me and saw hate. All of the goodness, the wonders of time and space weren't enough to overcome the hatred. And I know that it's there inside me, of course it is, but I hoped that it might...

CLARA

Doctor, you said the Daleks are pure evil, right?

DOCTOR

Pure in their hatred of all other life forms, yes.

CLARA

So, an evil creature that lives only to hate looked inside you and saw what it wanted to see. It's a Dalek! Of course it sees hatred. Since when did you care what anyone else thought of you?

DOCTOR

(beat)

That's the thing, Clara. I always cared. And you always thought the best of me, so that's what I tried to be.

Clara is momentarily floored. She looks out to the stars again for inspiration.

CLARA

Doctor, it doesn't matter what you tried to be, all that matters is who you are right now.

DOCTOR

Yes...

CLARA

This is what happens when you're alone, you go all...severe. Anyone would, that's why people have this wonderful thing called friends. That's also why you should get your funny blue box over here right now and take me somewhere ex-

Her phone abruptly sparks and transforms into the implant, similar to Julie's. Clara instantly stiffens and collapses.

DOCTOR

Clara? Clara, are you there?

Clara cannot speak, but manages to make a grunting noise.

DOCTOR

Clara, stay calm. I know what's happened and I'm coming to help you.

He hangs up and sprints around the Tardis flinging levers.

DOCTOR

Stupid, stupid, stupid! I should have known!

Int. Clara's bedroom - night

Clara is motionless on the floor, eyes wide open. She whimpers softly and strains to keep her cool. Moments pass and it feels like an eternity until, finally, the familiar whooshing of the Tardis fills her with hope and soon the Doctor is beside her with sonic screwdriver in hand.

DOCTOR

You're still conscious, that's good. This won't hurt a bit.

He sonics the phone as before and it fizzles, releasing Clara's palm. She blinks and gasps, lifting her shaking hand to her face in order to examine the scorch mark.

DOCTOR

Are you alright?

CLARA

"This won't hurt a bit?" Does anyone ever believe that?

DOCTOR

It was more for my benefit. Let me see.

He takes Clara's hand and is relieved the damage is much more superficial than Julie's palm.

CLARA

What just happened?

He is already up and Clara follows him to the Tardis.

INT. TARDIS

The Doctor hurriedly sets coordinates and they hurtle somewhere fast.

DOCTOR

My worst fears. The Cybermen have found a way to turn the phones into weapons. First they incapacitate you, then they convert you. No resistance, no fuss. Nice dressing gown, by the way.

CLARA

Oh, shut up. I was cold.

They arrive and Clara shadows the Doctor as he strides out of the Tardis on a mission.

Ext. The city square - night

There is far too little noise; people are motionless in clumps like upended beetles. A couple of cars have careened into poles or trundled to a halt on the foot path. The Doctor gravely takes it all in.

CLARA

What do we do? Doctor?

DOCTOR

We don't have long, every second counts. How would you feel about taking on an entire Cyber Legion?

CLARA

Delighted.

The Doctor's phone rings. He is surprised for a second before realising who it must be. For a split second he considers ignoring it, but his guilt wins out and he pulls the phone from his pocket with a heavy heart.

DOCTOR

Julie.

INTERCUT WITH:

Int. Julie's kitchen - night

Julie sits hysterical next to the prone body of Lloyd on the kitchen floor, holding a land line phone.

JULIE

Doctor?

DOCTOR

Yes, it's me.

JULIE

(rapid fire)

It's Lloyd. I told him not to, but he said his phone was fixed or something and now he's paralysed and I don't know what to do, I'm scared. Please, help me. What do I do?

DOCTOR

Don't touch him. I'm sorry, Julie, but you have to wait. Make him a nice cup of tea, because I'm about to fix it and he'll be just fine. Do you understand?

JULIE

What about his hand? My hand was burn-

DOCTOR

I have to go now. (he hangs up)

JULIE

What's happened to him? Doctor!

She lets go of the phone and wipes away her tears. She gets up and sets about making tea with shaking hands.

Int. Living Room - night

The little girl the Doctor met earlier cries and tugs at her mother's sleeve, but her mother is frozen on the couch, phone in hand.

EXT. THE CITY SQUARE - NIGHT

The Doctor shoves the phone back into his pocket and whips out the sonic screwdriver, spinning on the spot in order to scan the air in a radius around them.

DOCTOR

It's en masse, at least everyone in the country. Possibly the world, depending on whether they've reprogrammed physically or electronically. Either way, last time I was able to explosively deactivate it using the sonic, but I need more power...aha!

He breaks into a run, completely focused on his task. Clara does her best to keep up to his vast stride.

CLARA

Where are we going?

DOCTOR

The nearest sizable signal source. Keep up, Clara! You've got to be in tip-top shape to travel with me.

CLARA

Half your size, in case you hadn't noticed.

DOCTOR

So was Yoda. Stay alert, they'll be coming any moment now, and they'll probably shoot at us. If that happens, run in zig zags.

CLARA

Who's coming? (beat) Did you just reference "Star Wars"?

CYBERMAN

Rogue civilians sighted. They will be deleted.

DOCTOR

That's no C3PO!

He grabs Clara's arm as the Cyberman fires and they change direction just in time.

Ext. city street - night

The Doctor and Clara run breathlessly. Another burst of laser fire whizzes past as the previous Cyberman rounds the corner. The Doctor leads Clara down a side street.

Ext. Side street - night

DOCTOR

Time to zig zag.

He turns down yet another side street.

Ext. broadcasting tower - night

Two Cybermen guard the door impassively. The Doctor and Clara peer out from behind some bins.

CLARA

(whispering)

Now what?

DOCTOR

Shhh, I'm thinking.

The Doctor concentrates, clearly stressed as the seconds tick by. Clara watches in concern, unsure of how to respond.

DOCTOR

You don't have anything gold, do you? No. And we don't have any weapons. Time, we need more time! That's it! Back to the Tardis.

The Doctor flings himself up a little too erratically and knocks over one of the bins over with a crash.

CYBERMAN

Rogue civilians sighted. They will be deleted.

DOCTOR

So you keep saying. Come on!

They dash away.

EXT. SIDE STREET - NIGHT

As the Doctor and Clara sprint back down the side street they took moments before, several Cybermen appear from two streets up.

DOCTOR

Reinforcements, fantastic.

They turn prematurely down yet another side street...

Ext. Yet another side street - night

...only to be confronted with more Cybermen. They halt. The Cybermen raise their weapons as the legion from behind them arrives, blocking them in.

CLARA

We're surrounded, any ideas?

DOCTOR

Leave right now or I'll deactivate you!

He brandishes his sonic screwdriver fiercely.

CYBERMAN

Sonic device detected, ineffective as weaponry.

DOCTOR

I think it's just about your turn for ideas, don't you?

CLARA

Um. Okay...we surrender!

DOCTOR

What?

CLARA

We would like to be converted, please. Right now.

CYBERMAN

You will be converted.

CLARA

Sure will, as soon as you get over here. We're a bit tired from all the running.

The Cybermen march towards them ominously.

CYBERMAN

You will be converted.

CLAR

Alright, Doctor, we'll have to be fast. We're going to dive through their legs, we'll need a run up. On my count: three, two, one...go!

The Doctor and Clara sprint the few steps towards the Cybermen and dive between their legs. They roll, pick themselves up and are on their feet again before the Cybermen can manoeuvre their heavy metal limbs around in time to catch them.

CYBERMAN

Delete! Delete! Delete!

CLARA

Zig zag time!

They weave as they run, avoiding the ensuing laser fire.

EXT. THE CITY SQUARE - NIGHT

The Doctor and Clara make it to the Tardis and stumble inside.

INT. TARDIS

The Doctor immediately sets coordinates as he and Clara catch their breath.

CLARA

For a bunch of cyborgs, they're a bit slow.

DOCTOR

I certainly wouldn't have thought of that. A very...human response. Probably why they didn't react in time.

CLARA

You're welcome - I'm assuming that was a "thank you". So, what's the plan?

DOCTOR

Land inside and stop them before it's too late.

CLARA

Any more detail to the plan?

DOCTOR

I need to access the controlling device, that's our number one priority.

CLARA

And if there are Cybermen on the inside?

DOCTOR

(quietly)

You don't have to come.

CLARA

No. Don't start that.

DOCTOR

The odds are against us.

CLARA

The odds are always against us.

The Tardis lands with a soft metallic thud.

DOCTOR

My priority has to be stopping the Cybermen, no matter what.

CLARA

I-(she realises the implication) I am not a child! I chose to travel with you and I choose to help you now. You aren't responsible for me, Doctor, I am.

DOCTOR

In that case, wait here.

He hurries down a corridor and Clara listens curiously as the sounds of rummaging echoes through the Tardis. He returns grasping a Cyber weapon.

CLARA

I thought you were against guns?

He hands her the weapon.

DOCTOR

To kill, but sometimes no matter what you do, death is the price; I'd rather it wasn't yours.

CLARA

Why don't you have one?

DOCTOR

I'm too clever for guns.

He hops to the doors before she can retort and swings them open to reveal several Cybermen with weapons at the ready. Clara starts as the Doctor slams the doors shut almost immediately.

DOCTOR

The good news is we're exactly where we need to be.

CLARA

I think I can guess what the bad news is...

DOCTOR

Five Cybermen at the door and two at the controls.

CLARA

So use the back exit.

DOCTOR

What back exit?

CLARA

Don't tell me there's no other way out?

DOCTOR

It's a police box, it doesn't need a back exit!

CLARA

And you call this a spaceship...

DOCTOR

Don't you talk about the Tardis that way!

CLARA

What ship only has one escape route?

DOCTOR

If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all. Just let me think.

CLARA

No need. I have a plan. Can you open the doors from here?

DOCTOR

Of course I c-

Clara positions herself with Cyber gun aimed at the door.

CLARA

-Stay back and open the doors.

DOCTOR

I don't like this plan.

CLARA

Got a better idea?

DOCTOR

Don't you dare hit the Tardis.

He presses a button and the doors swing open to reveal the Cybermen once more.

DOCTOR

Now!

As soon as the doors are fully open, Clara fires in quick bursts, felling three Cybermen. The other two get out of the way.

CYBERMAN

Delete! Delete!

CLARA

Close the doors!

The Doctor is ready with the button and the doors snap shut.

DOCTOR

That worked surprisingly well.

Fire from outside slams into the Tardis, shaking it. Clara looks to the Doctor with concern, who quickly presses various buttons and pulls some levers.

DOCTOR

Nothing to worry about, I've put the defense force field up.

Another blast rocks the Tardis.

DOCTOR

Right. We've got (checks pocket watch) five minutes before they activate the phones.

CLARA

What do you-

DOCTOR

We've hopped back a few minutes.

CLARA

Ah, clever.

DOCTOR

That's me. Now, we can reasonably assume they aren't standing at the door anymore, but they'll also be on the alert. Time to do something unexpected. Will you cover me?

CLARA

What are you going to do?

He walks towards the doors and Clara follows, gun poised.

DOCTOR

Run at them like a mad man, of course.

Int. Broadcasting tower - night

The two Cybermen stand either side of the Tardis doors, the other two preparing to activate the console, which takes up the other end of the room. Suddenly, the Doctor bursts out of the Tardis and flings himself towards the console. The Cybermen at the door are the fastest to respond and fire at him, but then Clara is beside them and dispatches them.

CYBERMAN

Delete! Delete!

The Doctor cries out as one of the two remaining Cybermen shoots him in the shoulder, Clara ducks as more shots narrowly miss her, one slamming into the Tardis.

CLARA

Doctor!

She fires as she runs and takes down the last of the Cybermen. The Doctor, gritting his teeth, begins to operate the console. Clara arrives at his side.

CLARA

Doctor, are you alright?

DOCTOR

Luckily for me, I'm a lot tougher than humans-confound it! They've set a count down sequence.

CLARA

What does that mean?

The Doctor talks quickly as he types with his good hand.

DOCTOR

I have ten seconds to stop the human race from being converted. Mind you, ten seconds is ages for a Time Lord. A lot can happen in ten seconds; wars stopped, crotchet finished, nineteen fire walls hacked. Oh, yes! Never give time to a Time Lord-

He cuts himself off and stares at the screen in disbelief.

CLARA

What? What is it?

DOCTOR

I...wasn't fast enough. It's happening.

CLARA

Can you reverse it?

DOCTOR

It would take too long, by which point we'd have to jump-start the hearts of seven billion humans all at once or they'll probably succumb to shock.

CLARA

There must be another way.

DOCTOR

There is, and you're going to love it.

Int. Cyberman Control deck - night

A legion of Cybermen are scattered all over the control deck manning consoles and overseeing operations.

CYBERMAN

Unusual energy readings in quadrant five.

CYBERLEADER

Investigate. Status report.

CYBERMAN

Conversion in process, one percent of target complete.

CYBERLEADER

This is satisfactory.

DOCTOR

This is NOT satisfactory.

The Doctor stands alone on a bridge overlooking the control deck, fury burning in his eyes.

CYBERLEADER

State your identity.

DOCTOR

An old friend. And by "friend" I mean your worst nightmare.

CYBERLEADER

Cyberkind do not have nightmares.

DOCTOR

Ah, yes. You've deleted all emotion, replaced your hearts with machinery. I was always curious whether you still dreamed. Dreams are linked to hope - emotion - but dreams are also information, the brain exploring and cataloguing sub-conscious thoughts. So, tell me, Cyberleader, do you dream?

CYBERLEADER

(small beat)

Cyberkind do not dream.

DOCTOR

You hesitated. Are you perhaps uncertain?

CYBERLEADER

Cyberkind experience...random data fluctuations. They are not logical.

DOCTOR

Careful, Cyberleader; you sound almost human.

CYBERLEADER

State your identity or you will be deleted.

DOCTOR

My identity? Time Lord. Traveler. Protector of humanity and anyone under threat. Quite partial to tea and scones-

CYBERLEADER

-Data correlated. Identity is-

DOCTOR

-The Doctor. And, for beings who pride themselves on logic, you've made a very poor calculation.

CYBERLEADER

To what do you refer?

DOCTOR

You've let me talk. And, whilst I've held you here captivated by my pre-eminent eyebrows, my secret weapon has been at work.

CYBERLEADER

The Doctor does not carry weapons.

DOCTOR

Was that a cyber-scoff? Let me teach you something, friend. Not all weapons are firearms. The pen is mightier than the sword, and the human spirit is the most powerful weapon of all. She's a brave one, my Clara.

Klaxons begin to blare and lights on the console blink frenetically. The Cybermen in charge attempt to address the issue.

CYBERMAN

Signal losing power.

CYBERMAN

Conversion chambers compromised.

CYBERLEADER

What have you done?

DOCTOR

Oh, and a little sonic screwdriver goes a long way.

Int. Cyberman engine room - Night

Clara grins in excitement as she finishes using the sonic screwdriver on a panel of machinery, red light now flashing urgently. She flicks through settings on the screwdriver, searching for the one she has been instructed to use.

CLARA

Come on, where are you? Aha!

CYBERMAN

Intruder located, you will be deleted!

Clara's head snaps up to behold four Cybermen with more honing in on her from further down the walkway.

CYBERMAN

Delete! Delete!

INT. CYBERMAN CONTROL DECK - NIGHT

The battle cry of the Cybermen and the fearful sound of Clara's voice are broadcast onto the bridge for the benefit of the Doctor, who attempts to remain poker-faced.

CYBERMAN

(O.S)

Delete! Delete!

CLARA

(O.S)

Stay back! Or I'll deactivate you!

CYBERMAN

(O.S)

Sonic device detected. Ineffective as weaponry.

The Doctor smiles a small wry smile.

INT. CYBERMAN ENGINE ROOM - NIGHT

CLARA

Don't say I didn't warn you.

Clara heaves the Cyber gun up from its resting place against the machinery and fires rapidly, diving for cover as return fire assaults her. She sets her jaw as the growing army of Cybermen slowly advance. She checks her watch and grimaces.

INT. CYBERMAN CONTROL DECK - NIGHT

CYBERLEADER

You will not defeat us, Doctor. The human will be deleted and you will be converted. Your logic will be of use to us. This world is ours.

Cybermen now surround the Doctor on either side.

DOCTOR

That's your plan, is it? A world without hope, without love. And yet, when you sleep - or whatever it is you do - remnants of humanity flit across your consciousness. And it tears at you, doesn't it? Those effervescent glimpses of what you once were. You've forgotten. You can't see yourselves for what you are now; that would drive you mad, enough to kill you. But those tantalising little glimpses. Fragments of emotion, of feeling. What if you're converting the wrong thing? Like I said, you've made a very poor calculation, but I can help you. Despite the horror, despite your repugnant crimes, you have enough humanity left in you to be at peace somewhere; no more endless corrupted logic. The human spirit, the most powerful force in the universe. Peace, imagine it.

CYBERLEADER

Cyberkind do not imagine.

The Doctor leaps from the bridge just as the Cybermen either side of him reach out to subdue him and shashes forcefully into the Cyberleader. They crash to the ground in a flurry of sparks, the Doctor quickly recovering and limp-sprinting away. The Cyberleader is badly damaged.

CYBERLEADER

You will b-be...con-ver...t...

The Cyberleader's voice winds down like an old gramophone slowing to a stop until it crackles and is gone.

DOCTOR

(wincing)

In this one instance, you're lucky you don't feel pain.

INT. CYBERMAN ENGINE ROOM - NIGHT

Clara is crouched in position behind the panels of machinery, laser fire bombarding her hiding place. In one fluid motion she pokes her weapon out and fires twice, felling two Cybermen. She eyes another set of panels on the opposite side of the walkway, behind which nestles the Tardis. Loud rhythmic footsteps alert her to an incoming wave of Cybermen from in front of her and Clara realises it's now or never.

Clara hurls her gun across the floor and quickly dives after it before she can think about it. She cries out as she is hit in the arm, but she has a mission to complete and hauls herself painfully to her feet, her right arm limp at her side. Suddenly, all fire ceases and the Cybermen droop, apparently deactivated. Clara smiles grimly.

CLARA

(in pain)

Almost just in time.

She has located the computer terminal and jams the sonic screwdriver into a socket as it buzzes and strings of numbers begin to whizz across the computer screen. She searches frantically for something.

CLARA

Come on, where are you?!

DOCTOR

(O.S)

Clara!

CLARA

Got it!

She hits a big red button just as the Doctor skids to a halt beside her. He frowns at her arm.

DOCTOR

You're hurt.

CLARA

I'm not your priority, remember? How do we know if it's worked?

DOCTOR

We haven't got long until the Cybermen reboot with a new leader, keep an eye on them.

Clara looks towards the Cybermen warily as the Doctor pulls out his mobile phone and dials.

DOCTOR

It's the Doctor, how's Lloyd?

INTERCUT WITH:

INT. JULIE'S KITCHEN - NIGHT

Julie clutches Lloyd to her chest on the kitchen floor, spilt tea in wet splotches on the floor around her.

JULIE

Doctor! Oh, God I think he's...he convulsed and then just nothing.

DOCTOR

It's alright, it happened to you, too. Don't touch him for a moment, we're going to restart his heart. Are you clear?

Julie gently lays Lloyd on the floor.

JULIE

Yes.

The Doctor presses the big red button again and Lloyd jerks once and coughs.

JULIE

Lloyd! You're alright, it's okay. I've got you.

INT. CYBERMAN ENGINE ROOM - NIGHT

The Doctor closes the phone with a smile.

DOCTOR

We did it! Now we just need to reprogram the phones to remove themselves.

The Doctor glances quickly at Clara's injured arm, but refocuses and busily types away at the computer terminal. Clara reaches for her gun as the Cybermen begin to move.

CLARA

They're waking up.

DOCTOR

Get in the Tardis.

CLARA

I'm not leaving you.

DOCTOR

You're in shock and there are too many of them. I'm almost done, I'll be right behind you. (Clara hesitates) Go on!

CLARA

You're a terrible liar.

But Clara obeys as the Doctor quickens his typing and the Cybermen begin to march ominously towards him.

CYBERMAN

New leader assigned. You will be converted.

DOCTOR

See you in hell.

The Doctor picks up the Cyber gun with one hand and, without looking up from his typing, shoots the Cyberman. The computer terminal beeps rapidly.

INT. JULIE'S KITCHEN - NIGHT

Julie and Lloyd sit huddled happily together on the floor sipping tea.

LLOYD

This has got to be the strangest day of my life.

JULIE

Uh huh.

LLOYD

Good tea.

JULIE

It was all I could do.

LLOYD

I'm sorry. I should have listened-

JULIE

We're both alright, that's all that matters.

They lean in to kiss, but at that precise moment there is a series of high pitched beeps from Lloyd's hand and Lloyd flinches as his phone extracts itself from his hand and drops to the floor.

INT. CYBERMAN ENGINE ROOM - NIGHT

CYBERMAN

You will be converted.

The Doctor yanks his sonic from the socket and evades the grasp of the closest Cyberman, dashing to the Tardis.

INT. TARDIS

Clara is gingerly nursing her arm when the Doctor stumbles through the doors and hurries to the console.

DOCTOR

We have eighteen seconds - I set a count down sequence. Where would you like to go?

CLARA

It doesn't matter; you made a promise to our new friends.

DOCTOR

Lloyd? He's fine now.

CLARA

You said you'd check on them.

DOCTOR

Well, I suppose there'll be tea.

He plugs in the coordinates and the Tardis dematerialises with the familiar whooshing.

Ext. Cybership - night

The Cybership looms silently over Earth. Abruptly, a major explosion rocks on part of the ship, setting off a series of smaller explosions and finally the entire craft disintegrates in an eerily beautiful explosion.

INT. TARDIS

The Tardis lands with a dull thud. The Doctor approaches Clara.

DOCTOR

Before we leave, a little sting.

CLARA

Wha-? Ow!

The Doctor produces a pressurised syringe from nowhere and it injects something into Clara's injured arm with a hiss.

DOCTOR

Those Cyber weapons can be nasty, you're lucky it only hit an extremity.

He resets the device and gives himself a shot with a wince.

CLARA

(rubbing her arm)

You're lucky they let you talk.

DOCTOR

Even the Cybermen can't resist a chat; it's in the nature of villains to be garrulous.

INT. JULIE'S KITCHEN - NIGHT

Julie and Lloyd are gaping at the Tardis as the Doctor and Clara emerge.

JULIE

How...how do you know where we live?

DOCTOR

I traced your phone. My blue box, it's very clever. How are you both? I love your matching bandages.

LLOYD

It would have been much worse if it weren't for you.

JULIE

Yes. Thank you, Doctor.

DOCTOR

My pleasure. You should also be thanking Clara here. She got shot for you.

CLARA

So did you.

DOCTOR

Yes, but it's your first time.

LLOYD

Thank you.

JULIE

You fixed it, then?

DOCTOR

They won't be bothering you anymore. At least not in your lifetime. So, how about a cup of tea?

LLOYD

Oh, of course!

Julie and Lloyd set about pouring tea for their rather unusual guests and lead them out of the kitchen, chatting animatedly.

INT. LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

The little girl hugs her mother, who holds her close.

EXT. THE CITY SQUARE - NIGHT

People comfort each other, medical personnel bandaging hands and puzzling over the phones. People look up to the stars and strange specks of burning Cybership debris and wonder.

THE END


End file.
